Citadel of Void
What is the Citadel of Void? The Citadel of Void or CoV '''for short, is an upcoming nil ascension-based citadel in Ring 1. Once it releases, it will be the hardest citadel in the entire game, with the easiest floors being at the '''Challenging, Insane, and Catastrophic difficulties. Hardest difficulties are UNREAL and nil. This tower should be attempted after you've beaten S.T.O.N.E and every other soul crushing tower in the game. Currently, it can be played here. Godly Player's "Guide" Figure it out, you've beaten basically everything else, why do you need a guide? However, despite no guide, we can give you a sense of what's to come. Starting Citadel of Void * Floor 1: Starting floor. This floor is very akin to box 1 of stone, albeit with some outside sections. This floor starts off strong with many glitches and jumps that will weed out players that should not be trying this tower. Difficulty: Horrific * Floor 2: Break floor. '''This floor is somewhat easier, with some truss jumps and maze-like progression. Difficulty: '''Catastrophic * Floor 3: Timed floor. This floor is very difficult. The whole floor is timed and requires incredible speed and skill. Difficulty: Horrific * Floor 4: Gay floor. '''This floor is insanely difficult as well. With a bit of truss jumps and a bunch of timing Jumps. This floor has a button too, and it leads to floor 5. Difficulty: '''Horrific * Floor 5: Wallhop floor. You have to wallhop throughout the ENTIRETY of this floor. You wanted a challenge, you're definitely gonna get it. For the final challenge, you need to wallhug around the whole frame. Difficulty: UNREAL * Floor 6: Easy floor. '''This floor is the easiest '''Catastrophic - nil floor in the tower. Not much to say about this floor other than there may be a few traps. Definitely a break from the wallhop hell of the last floor. Difficulty: Catastrophic * Floor 7: Darkness floor. This floor is extremely dark. You will have to find your way through the darkness to the next floor. Difficulty: Horrific Continuing Citadel of Void * Floor 8: Xtrullor floor. '''This floor is the 2nd UNREAL difficulty floor on Citadel of Void. It contains a ton of Beat Blocks and requires incredible timing and skill. Pass this and you're on your way to the first nil! Difficulty: '''UNREAL * Floor 9: Region's floor. '''Currently not finished, region doesn't want to. Difficulty: '''UNREAL (borderline nil) * Floor 10: Nil floor. This floor is extremely long, and is the first truly Nil floor in the tower. It has a dropper that drops down to the first floor. Have fun! Difficulty: nil * Floor 11: ToI floor. '''Not much is known about this floor other than it has a Tower of Inception reference. (It resembles ToI floor 10) Difficulty: '''nil * Floor 12: ToI floor 2.0 This seems to resemble a much harder version of floor 6 of ToI Difficulty: nil * Floor 13: Hidden Spinner floor. It is hidden behind Floor 12. It has a giant killbrick spinner (6 sided) and a lot of memory parts with the floor being walled in half. This seems to resemble Tower of Corrupted Nightmares last floor. Better up the pace! (This floor is part of floor 12.) Difficulty: nil * Floor 14: Longest floor. '''This floor is currently not finished, sign says that it's the longest floor in JToH Difficulty: '''UNREAL * Floor 15: Blue floor. It's all downhill from here... not really. This is only the half. It also has a poison "maze" on the second half leading to the next floor. Difficulty: UNREAL * Floor 16: Squeeze wrap/shrinking platforms floor. This floor is a little bit easier than the others. But it's hard. Difficulty: UNREAL Finishing Citadel of Void * Floor 17: Falling platforms floor. ??? * Floor 18: Cave floor. Currently not finished, sign hints toward a cave themed layer. Difficulty: nil * Floor 19: Challenging floor. Currently not finished, this floor is only challenging in difficulty. Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 20: Insane floor. '''Although soul crushing, still a really easy floor compared to the rest. Difficulty: '''Insane * Floor 21: Kill-brick floor. Likely the hardest floor in Void. Very few things are known about it. It is pure madness, it spams an incredible amount of insta kill bricks in any way. Nobody has ever passed this floor in footage. But it's likely inhumanly possible even with blessed coil or vertical mobility and pure insanity. Definitely the hardest floor in the tower by far. Difficulty: nil * Floor 22: Rainbow floor. Currently not finished, said to contain the hardest jump in the entire game, which would make it one ''(Actually, if it does, it might as well just be the hardest floor, but it is still one) of the hardest floors in the entire citadel. Difficulty: '''nil' Music * Floor 1: Galeem/Dharkon - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Floor 2: F777 - Abyss 2 (originally Nuclear Throne - IDPD Captain Theme) * Floor 3: Payday 2 - I Will Give You My All * Floor 4: Lchavasse - Lunar Abyss * Floor 5: Super Meat Boy - Carmeaty Burana * Floor 6: This is September * Floor 7: The Binding of Issac (Antibirth) - Morphine (Dark Room) * Floor 8: Xtrullor - The Armour of God * Floor 9: Initial D - Night of Fire * Floor 10: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Beast Ganon (Phase 1) * Floor 11: * Floor 12 * Floor 13 * Floor 14 * Floor 15 * Floor 16: mom / w_tre * Floor 17 * Floor 18 * Floor 19: The Binding of Isaac: Subterranean Homesick Malign (Caves) * Floor 20: phobos - Solkrieg * Floor 21 Continuing on from this point After beating this tower, you've basically beaten the main game. Head to The Great Centurial next for your first post-game tower. Trivia * Citadel of Void used to be named Tower of Void/Citadel of Void but was renamed to Void by Jupiter to avoid confusion. Jupiter had come up with the final name which is called Citadel of Void or CoV for short. * Citadel of Void has an old unfinished version. Currently it can be played from here. Gallery void2.png|Citadel of Void's portal (old) VOID_hidden_floor.png|Floor 13 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.PNG|Floor 22 Screenshot (474).png|Inside of Floor 21 RobloxScreenShot20190601_141311068.png|Last floor (22) Category:Citadels Category:Nil Category:Ring 1 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH